separated forever?
by ShimmeringSpirit
Summary: My first story ! When Skipper, Marlene, Private, Kowalski, Rico, Ring-tail, Mort and Maurice get separated into different spots all over the country, they must survive the terrain to make it back to New York.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go. First chapter of my story on here. Please review and give me tips. I am new at this, okay? So please don't go hard on me. Enjoy! ( nervous smile) **

Marlene P.O.V

We watched as the dolphin did a little spin and smirked. We each had our emotions at the time. Private was frighten, Kowalski was fearful , Rico was confused and Skipper was plan mad. Ring tail was trying to persuade him to let him go while Mort hugged his tail. Maurice was a scared but was struggling at the chains around there knees and paws/flippers. We were in lab along with a huge gun ray pointing at Skipper. But Private and Rico who were right next to him on the wall, might get hit by it too. I was right under the penguins, Skipper to be exact. So I could as well could get hit by the ray. I could tell Skipper was trying to hold his feet up, because they would land on my shoulders if he let them hang.

Ring tail was on my right, above him was Kowalski. Mort was on my left with Private above him and Maurice was on my far right with Rico above him.

"Ring-Tail, why did you even follow us?" I heard a voice grumbled above me.

Juilen responded back quickly. "I wanted to see what you silly penguins and silly otter were up too."

I rolled my eyes. "Juilen , you knew them for a year. This happens a lot! And don't you know this dolphin?"I asked him.

Juilen nodded. "Yeah, but hes a fishy!" He squeaked and that caught the dolphin attention.

"I am not a fish! I breath air!" He hissed back, losing his creepy smile. " Anyways, I have a plan you know. A plan my flightless foes now of. Plan number PA." That must not be good because Private gasped and I felt Skipper foot twitch.

"A trip to Pennsylvania"? Ring tail asked confused. " Just let the dolphin do the talking"! Maurice hissed from far away. " I thought you said that plan was too clever and tricky for him to pull off, Kowalski"! I heard Skipper almost yell to Kowalski. "How was I supposed to know?" Kowalski argued back. " Not the time. " Rico said with a little gibberish but understandable.

"What does plan number PA mean anyways? I know I'm flightless but not your foe." I felt webbed feet on my shoulders now. But they were gently placed on and it felt nice to know someone was there ." Sorry." Skipper muttered and spoke up a little louder. " It won't work you know." I could hear doubt in his voice, clearly doubt. And maybe, just maybe, a tiny bit of fear. "And anyone friends with us - is his foe, so you are his enemy."

"Plan number PA means pull apart. Like was all get separated and almost impossible to find each other again." I heard Kowalski voice speak up and over Rico gnawing at the chain braces. His voice too showed only a hint of fear but was shaky.

"I don't like that". Mort whispered to himself. I felt Skipper foot twitch again.

" Any last words?" The evil dolphin asked.

Was this really happening? Where are we getting taken too? What if we can never find each other again? What is gonna happen after we are separated? Is this goodbye? I thought frantically and glanced at the others. They had the same panic look on their faces. And some had the look of fear.

"Um, I love you guys?" Private asked like he didn't know what to say. Rico nodded. Kowalski did too. Even all the lemurs did. I nodded and Skipper nodded too. But no words were spoken until Private's scream. Yup, the ray was aiming at all of us. Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, Private, Ring tail, Maurice, Mort and me. Then a bright light flashed and everything went into horrid pitch black , darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! I know I only got one review but I am still going! So now this is the the Point Of View of the penguins and where they end up. Enjoy and Review! ( Another nervous smile) **

Rico P.O.V

I woke up with a bad head ache and everything was blurry. But one thing was for sure, I was on a beach. Tan, warm sand was on the ground and the waves echoed through the empty air. Gaining vision, I saw no people nor animals. No penguins , no otter, no lemurs. The ray really worked? They...lost? The questions built up inside my head. " Hello?" I squeaked and then realized I wasn't alone. A moan woke me out of my thoughts. I jerked around to see the aye-aye lemur on the ground rubbing his head. " Maurice?" I asked and waddled over to him.

"Where are we? What happened?" Maurice asked me, glancing around. He got up and still looked around worriedly.

"PA plan worked. Beach." I said trying not to use gibberish. It took a few seconds for that to process for the lemur.

"So it's just us?" He asked to make sure and I nodded.

"Yup." I said with a slight sign.

"Well.. WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO!" Maurice yelled out of panic.

I put my flipper on his shoulder and shook my head. " Find where we are." I said and motioned him to a hiding place under a boardwalk. Maurice followed and we sat there for a good few minutes and humans showed up. " Don't you worry child." A voice of a older man said. I couldn't see because it was dark but his voice sounded wise.

" Well, I am worrying! Were broke! We have no food, no shelter and were on a beach. And plus your only a few years older than me, brother." A little kid said. I couldn't help but peek my head out to hear more. A kid with a scar down his leg had worrying eyes and looked like he was only 9. The other one look not too much older than the kid, maybe 11 or 12. He was wise and brave for a kid his age.

" Remember what mother said, acted older than you are. Your acting 5."The older brother said to the kid.

"Here we are, in Florida. The place you said we could get a job or get food. But now look." The kid whispered harshly. Florida? We are in Florida, wow that separator did the job. I tapped on Maurice's shoulder.

" Florida". He looked at me wide eyed but him stomach growled before he could say anything.

" What can we eat"? He asked next.

I looked around the palm beach. I pointed to a tree and coconuts hug onto. I point to the water. " Fish for me. Back soon". I said with a nod before sliding over to the water.

* * *

**So now you know where Rico and Maurice is at. A beach in Florida. Now find out where Kowalski and Ring-Tail go next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

Kowalski P.O.V

I felt dizzy as I gain my seances. I screamed as I saw a furry thing above me but relaxing as I saw it was Juilen. Out of all the animals, it had to be him. I thought bitterly and shook my head.

" Uh, where are we?" He asked looking around. I looked around too. I saw only trees and leafs. The bright green leafs hung off the shining trees and animals voices echoed through. I saw why Skipper was so relaxed in a jungle or forest, it just calming.

" Jungle, I think. But I don't know much more than that. Maybe rain forest". I said looking down at the ground.

" Whoa." A voice said behind me witch made me and Ring tail jump. Juilen scream " Ah"! but mine was silent scream. A Fox pup said starring at us. She had mostly red fur but had an outline of black on her neck and back. She had a white chest and tail tip. She was small, maybe 6 months old.

" Don't eat me!" Juilen squeaked and tried to run off but I grabbed his tail.

" Why couldn't I be with a penguin, or even Marlene would work." I muttered loudly.

" Offended over here!" Juilen said with his arms crossed. I rolled my eyes and the red fox spoke.

" I'm Russet, You?" She asked me.

" Kowalski." I said to her with a slight dip of my head.

" Kowalski huh? That's Polish right?" She asked me perking her ears. I nodded again.

" Yes, this is Juilen." I said pointing to Ring tail who was looking alert.

" How did a lemur and a penguin end up in the forest here?" She asked me puzzled.

" Kinda a long story. Just were from New york.. Where are we now?" I asked her and she swished her tail.

" Indiana." She said back and looked around.

" What?" I asked and a fox jumped out. That made me jump again and even a little scream came out of my beak. Juilen was now hiding in a tight ball and closing his eyes. The fox was an older fox, 2 or 3 years old and had white on her feet, tail tip, chest and ears. Her back had a long black marking and black on the face and red all over.

" Russet, find dinner already?" It asked making me take a step back. I was not gonna be eaten now, I had to get home!

" It not dinner. And you wouldn't like eating lemur and penguin." Russet said taking a step in front of us just in case. The other fox shrugged.

"Alright, but you need to find some food." She warned before disappearing inside the trees. Phew.

" Juilen, she's gone. And no one will eat you"! I hissed at him and he scrambled up. " Maybe". I said really softly. " Hey , is there any building around here"? I asked turning to the fox. She nodded worriedly and bitterly.

" They taken over a part of the woods, no one will even think about going there". She said and shuddered.

" Juilen come on. We have to go into one of those building and find a map or compass". I said and felt a tail wrap around my foot.

" Are you insane? Your really gonna just walking into there place? Kinda sounds suicidal". She said and looked at me like I was crazy. I would too if I live in the wood for my whole life. I smiled a little.

" I said I was from New york. In NY you find people every inch of that place. We know how to do this. Well not the lemur, but I do". I said with a nod.

" Then let me come". The tiny fox said bravely.

I thought for a moment. " Alright. Maybe a little dangerous though. I'll do most of the work". I said and the fox looked doubtful but nodded.

" Alright, I want to see if this penguin has guts". She said before trotting in front to lead the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three! Please take my poll for my next story. R'n'R **

Skipper P.O.V

I woke up very groggy with my eyes half way open. I Look around but All I could see was white snow everywhere. I was inside a dark cave and everything was pitch black. All you could hear is the whispering wind and snow falling down. Could be a blizzard, or just a snow storm. Too early to tell. I wonder where the others were. Could one possibly be here? Or close by? One way to find out. " Hello? Private, Rico , Kowalski? Marlene, Ring tail? Anyone"? I called through the cave and got a yank down in response. " Whoa"! I stated before toppling down on my but. " What was that for? And who there"? I asked into darkness.

"It me, Marlene. What happened"? She asked me as I sat down.

" Oh thank god, I didn't know who the heck it was". I sighed in relief but worries drowned that out. " Blowhole has sent us somewhere and the others in complete opposite place. And I am guessing that seance my feet were on your shoulders that why it sent us to the same place". I said turning my head to the sound of Marlene voice.

" I think you right, but it sure is cold. How are you used to it"? I felt a little embarrassed.

" Well, actually I'm not. I'm a warm climate penguin, along with the others". I said and felt like cursing. It was so dang cold out! Me and her were shivering to death. I felt her fur brush agents my side but I didn't really care, it was too cold out. I pushed up closer so we were almost hugging.

" I wonder where the others' went". Marlene said next to me.

" Well if this freezing cold, witch it is, then they might be in desert". I said before were were hugging in the dark.

" You hungry"? Marlene asked not moving to much.

" Not really". I said. But really I was kinda hungry but right now all I want was warmth. We stayed silent like that for a good few minutes. We heard each others heartbeat and thinking about the others. I just hoped none of them were alone. But footsteps made us jump into a deeper hug. I felt her heat beating rise a little. But I hope she didn't notice mine was twice as fast as hers right now. We froze in fear. That almost never happens to me, happen a couple times. We screamed as the foot steps came closer revealing...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry that these chapters are short, I will try to make them longer. I made this story a few months ago so I have all 33 chapters ready. I just got to copy them do on my free time. Hope you like, and please please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five and another cliffhanger. Enjoy!**

Private's P.O.V

I manged to slightly open my eyes and then noticed the blazing sun beating down on me. I flinched my burning eyes away from the sun and glanced around. I knew where I was right away. Brown, dry mountain cliffs planted down near me and green spiky cactus all around. I was in a ditch and a flower cactus next to me. I peered over and noticed a yellow mouse lemur next to me. Mort. I tugged at his dusty yellow tail to wake him up. What do we need to do first? I thought and realized my thirst. " Wake up Mort, we need to find some water". I told him and his eyes slowly opened.

" What"? He asked tiredly and rubbed his eyes. I signed, why was I paired up with Mort? Why? I asked myself and spoke again.

" Are you thirsty"? I asked him and picked him us. I placed him on the back of my neck and I felt his hands on my hand.

" I like water"! He said happily with that annoying smile on. But added more sad, "But I have no water".

I started to waddle in the dry sandy dirt. I glanced around and lucky saw a pond a good quarter mile away. I only took a good few steps when I hear a scream. I glanced up.

" I can't see! I do not like sun"! Mort cried, closing his eyes and wrapping his tail around my neck.

" Mort. Do not look at the sun". I said to him and start to waddle again.

" Why"? He asked.

" So you won't hurt your eyes". I said with a hint of annoyance and he shut up. About another 10 or so minutes we arrived at the little pond. It was mostly arid but still drinkable. I placed Mort down near the muddy pond and warned him. " Drink up, but save a little for me". I said and he lapped up a little more than half.

" I like water"! He squeaked. Just as went to get my fill I heard a wail. " Ow"! Mort cried. I jerked my head around and he was sucking on his finger. " Plant no like me"! He cried.

I muttered under my breath before speaking up again. " It a cactus plant. It has spikes on it". I explained simply and turned back to the pond. Just when I went to get a well deserved drink, a voice rang out. " Well well. Look who back".


	6. Chapter 6

Rico P.O.V

I reached the salty water and jumped inside. It felt good to feel water on my feathers and the freshness in my heart. But the water did sting my eyes a little but I just wanted to get a fish or two. I dived under no to deep and caught sight of a school of tiny fish. Gaining speed, I went a little deeper and swam into the group and caught a couple of 1 inch fishes and rose to the top to chow down. I did a creepy smile before diving back under. I went for a bigger fish, like the size of my flipper. But when I went to get the killing bite, I collided with something. Confused, I jumped back to top where another penguin was. Now THAT was a shocker! Why was another penguin here near a beach? I wondered before I heard hissing.

" Hey, I was gonna get that fish"! The female penguin voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I fixed my Mohawk back up and muttered loudly.

" So was I ". I said simply. Her look of annoyance turned into a look of curiosity.

" Anyways, what is a penguin doing in Florida"? She asked.

" You first". I said, trying to hold back my gibberish.

She just blinked. I got a good look at her. She had ebony feathers with a white chest like me. But she had a black marking under her chin, meaning she was a chin strapped penguin. She also has a black beak and pink feet. " Clever. Got kicked out of my flock. Eh, I am better without them. It's how I earned my name, Solo". She explained to me. Quick as a flash, she caught another fish and ate it messily. " You"?

" Rico, I'm from NY". I explained shortly and grabbed my own fish.

" New York?! Well you have a way to go buddy". She commented.

" Where you going"? I asked her after I swallowed my catch.

" Massachusetts, They have a great bay with tons of fish". She explained. And then added. " You do know your going the wrong way".

" Yup. Got a lemur on the beach waiting for me". I replied pointing to the beach with my beak.

" So you, a penguin from Antarctica and a lemur from Madagascar are heading to New York"? She asked bewildered.

I nodded. " Yup". I said with a slight chuckle.

" Hey, do you guys need some help? Like I said, I am heading to MA and NY is close by. I could show you guys the way. I may need the company". She explained to me. I thought about that for a second. We really didn't know much beside that we were In Florida and that it will take a while to get to New york. And the company would be nice, plus she is kinda pretty.

" Alright. Come on". I said and dove into the water. Wow I need image something like this would happen. Lose to a evil dolphin, get zapped to Florida, Help a lemur get food, hunt in a ocean and get help from practically a random penguin with a bad reputation. Huh, I surprised I haven't lost it.. yet.

* * *

**Here's chapter six! If you want to more about Solo, read about her in my profile. So let see what gonna happen to Kowalski and Ring Tail in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

Kowalski P.O.V

I followed behind the tiny fox with her tail swishing in the humid air. I didn't blame her for doubting me about going into a building, I would too if I lived my short life in the forest were everyone fears them. But I want to show her than some humans don't hurt you. Like vets. But Dentist are a different story. Well I am a little insane but hey, that me. Then the little red fox, Russet, stopped dead in her tracks.

"There it is". Russet said, pointing her snout at the two story building. I was pretty sure it was a work house, or a hunters house. I didn't dare tell that to Russet.

I turned to Russet while Juilen sat down on a rock. " I am gonna sneak into there to see if anyone is in there. I will do the code if no one is there. If someone is there, then we'll try again later". I explained my plan to her.

I will be taking my royal nap now. You guys do whatever you do". Juilen said and fell asleep on the ground.

I muttered to Russet. "I could have been with a penguin or an otter but it had to be a lazy lemur". I said and she snickered. Juilen didn't even notice and was soon snoring in bliss. I rolled my eyes. He was sleep just a hour or so ago.

" Wait, what code? I don't know any codes". Russet asked me.

I almost said penguin code but then stopped myself before I said it. " Um. I'll do this ". I made a motion with my flipper meaning come on.

Russet nodded. " Alright. I'll be counting to see how long it will be until you run out of there screaming". She mocked.

" Don't even bother". I said and started to walk up to the house.

Then Russet called to me. " I still think your insane"!


	8. Chapter 8

Skipper P.O.V

We were hugging each other and shivering in cold and fear. I had no idea what it was until I saw the outer lining of the shape of a human. That it hit me, not literally but as an idea. " Run"! I screamed whispered to Marlene and pushed her to one side of the man.

" Why? What is there"? She whispered back, getting up.

" Something you do NOT want to meet. Now run"! I said and she started running and slid past the man.

" Hey"! It hissed at us. You don't have to tell her twice, Marlene was on all four paws and running. I was sliding after her and caught up to her side. We climbed up the snow and we stopped at a tree.

" Gonna have to climb ". Marlene said and again I felt embarrassed.

" Well I can't climb trees-". I was cut off as Marlene pick me up and climbed up the tree.

" I think we're good". Marlene panted and sat up in the tree.

" Thanks". I said. Penguins can't climb trees but could drive cars. Ironic and crazy. Marlene just nodded , saving her breath.

" What was that? And what was he doing"? Marlene asked.

" Hunters. They kill animals and sell there fur and feathers to make money. It's a big problem for all animals". I said bitterly. I hated Hunters so much, well humans in general.

" Is he still -" A loud gun shot ended her sentence and the bullet missed her by a few inches. " I call that as a no"! She yelled and we jumped out of the tree. It was a rough landing for Marlene I guess because she yelped. " My foot"! She cried as the hunter was catching up. I frantically looked around and picked her up and placed her over my shoulder. I started gaining speed but was still restricted with Marlene weight on my shoulder.

" Um..er..um". I muttered frantically with the hunter not too far away. Then I felt the bullet graze my ankle but I keep running. After a good minute we were inside an old badger set , hiding. We both got a few good scrapes and burns from the bullets. " I think he's gone". Marlene said after a minute. I nodded. " Let me see your foot". I said and she obliged. " Its out of place. I just need to relocate it". I said and I felt her foot gently.

" Will- will that hurt"? She asked with a little stutter. I nod and place my flippers on it.

" Ready"? I asked her and she pauses before nodded. I push the bone back and tried to ignore Marlene gasps and hisses. " Done. Let the pain ease and try walking on it later". I tell her and she raises a eyebrow.

" How do you know about medicinal attention"? She asked and I smiled a little. kk

" The leader is actually the healing one of the group and they teach the second in command at one point". I said and sat next to her for warmth. Otter fur could be pretty warm and so could feathers. " And once you can walk on that foot, we'll look in the ocean for some food. Like the credo says, never swim alone".

* * *

**So Skipper's and Marlene's part of the journey is the unlucky travel group. Enjoy! **


	9. Chapter 9

Private P.O.V

I jerk my head about to see the Armadillo kid. Oh great, that's all I need. A annoying Mort and a kid. " What do you want"? I growled and pushed Mort behind me.

" Why Ya here? Want a rematch or something"? He asked, swinging his golf club as he spoke.

" No. I want to know where the heck I am though". I replied to him, still keeping my guard up.

" Your in Texas, so you have a long way to home ". He said and I sent him a glare.

" No one calls me that anymore. Anyways, Do you have a map or compass"? I said holding down my aggravation.

" Yes I do. I have a compass back at my home, I'll be back". The Armadillo said before curling up into a ball and rolling off.

Once he left, Mort spoke up. " I like him"! He said and drank up a little water. After I was done, I glared where he left.

" Well I don't trust him. He just pull one of his tricks again". I mentioned and sat down.

" You sound like that other penguin". Mort said. Then my mind filled with Skipper.

" Well I hope him and the others are safe". I said and heard a scream.

" My eyes"! Mort screeched.

I face-palmed and growled. " Mort, seriously. Stop looking up at the sun! Just get some sleep and I'll wake you up when that kid comes back".

The little mouse lemur looked hurt by my sharpness but curled up and fell into deep dreamless sleep. But I stay up, wanting nothing to happen to my traveling partner.


	10. Chapter 10

Rico P.O.V

I peered my head up above the sea water to see Maurice waving his hand in the air, signaling where he was. I glanced to my side and saw Solo catching up to me. I surfaced on the shore and waddled up to the palm tree where the lemur was.

" Hey wait up"! Solo called as I sat down. She came over panting slightly.

Maurice raised an eyebrow. " I hope _that's _not your food". He said motioning his hand at Solo.

She did a slight scowl. " Penguins don't eat Penguins. That's just low". Solo shook her head.

" Anyways, can ya hack up a compass and see where to go"? Maurice asked me.

Solo looked confused. " Huh"? She asked and glanced at me. I hacked up the compass and handed it to Maurice.

" Sorry". I apologized to her. Cause almost everyone was disgusted when I do that. Even Skipper seemed a little grossed out the first time.

" Cool"! Solo gleamed in awe. I smirked in amusement. I turned to Maurice and asked, " where now"?

He looked down at the compass for a few seconds then point in the east direction. It was grassy and had a bunch of tress. The wood most likely. " We go through these woods and go East". Maurice said and then added. " You coming with us, penguin"?

Solo nodded. " Yeah going to Massachusetts and it nice to have company. The name's Solo". She said.

" Maurice". He said with a nod and we go up and started walking. The woods were sun beamed through the leafs and tree appeared as we walked. Birds chirped and flew through the trees. I yanked Solo away before she tripped on the tree root. She gave a thankful smile and then I heard growling.

" Um, did you hear that"? I asked Solo and Maurice.

" Here what"? Maurice asked peering around. He jerked around but saw nothing.

Then I heard growling again, but louder. Solo's eyes widen. " I- I heard that"! She squeaked.

"Um, no. I see it"! Maurice said turning us around. There stood a snarling wolf. The snout was long and thick, matted with dirt and dried blood, crisscrossed with long scars. The wolf's teeth stained yellow and crazed yellow eyes. It's raged-filled eyes were directed towards us. " Run"! Maurice screamed and we ran.

* * *

**Duh Duh Duh! What is gonna happen with Rico, Solo and Maurice? You'll have to wait and see!**


	11. Chapter 11

Kowalski P.O.V

I slid up to the door and put my ear up to the door. Silence. Quietly I jumped onto the window sill with a flip and peered inside. A light was on but nobody was inside, weird. Jumping off the sill, the penguin open door. It was dirty inside here with gray misty walls and gray steel floor. It was hard to waddle on the steel but I manged to look inside the next room. Nothing. Phew. I slid back to the doorway and did the signal for Russet to come inside. She silently pranced up to the door and peered inside to double check. " Nothing inside. I just need to look around some more to find a map or compass or something". I said and she nodded. We walked into the next room and heard slight yapping and barks.

" Uh, what is that sound"? Russet asked fearfully for the next room.

" I'll go and look". I said and slid inside the next room. There was a bunch of gray wired cages with animals inside. The lighting was dim so it was hard to tell what animals they were.

" Hey, look! A penguin"! I heard another tiny fox squeak. Then I saw some fox faces.

" Can you let us out"? A older fox kid asked.

" How would he know how to open a cage"! Another black fox kid told the fox.

I snorted. " I know more than you may think". I said before jumping up to the cage with the tiny fox and fox pup inside. " I'll let you guys out first. Faith can help a lot". I said before pressing on the spring on the cage and the door swung open. Making me hit the ground with a thump.

" Thanks, whoever you are"! The tiny fox squeaked.

" Hey, Kowalski. Is it safe to come inside now"? Russet said from the other room.

" Yeah, come in". I said.

" So your name is Kowalski"? The older one of the two asked. I nodded.

" And you guys are"? I asked them.

" Scarlet and this is my littlest brother Blaze". the sister said to me. " Where are we"? Scarlet asked and Russet came inside.

" Hi, fox"! Blaze squeaked.

" Hello, I am Russet". She introduced herself .

" We're in Florida. Where do you live"? I asked them.

" I don't know..." Blaze said slowly.

" nowhere. We were born here". Scarlet told us.

" Where your mother"? Russet asked.

" Dead". Blaze said bitterly. I signed sadly.

" So you guys don't know how to hunt or fish"? I asked them.

" We could barley walk in the cage". Scarlet said. " So nope". Me and Russet exchanged a look.

" Well you could come to and live at the zoo with me and my friends". I told them. " You get your own little habitat were you can run and they give you food every day so you don't have to hunt". I told them and Blaze and scarlet's eyes glittered with hope.

" I like that idea"! Blaze said enthusiastically. I smiled.

" Alright, but we have a long ways to go. So we should get going now". I said and the three fox pups scattered ahead. " I wonder what Skipper and the others will think when I bring 2 fox pups to the zoo. At least there not badgers".

* * *

**so that is it for OC's. Russet, Scarlet,Blaze and Solo are mine own. Enjoy the next chapter about Skipper and Marlene. And yes, Skilene is involved quite a bit in this story. I do love Skilene, so don't kill me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**okay some just a few reminders. One is that please vote witch story you want to read next. It is at the top of my profile and you can chose 2 if you like. Second, is please review. Third is that I hope to finish this story in about another 2 or 3 days. ( I am only updating every hour because It a weekend) Also my goal is at the end of this I'll have 20 my next story I will name my chapters. Sound okay? Good, enjoy chapter 12!**

* * *

Skipper P.O.V

It has been a hour seance the hunter left and now we were both hungry. Marlene could walk on her foot now and almost run.

" Ready to go"? I asked her and she nodded. We slid over to the bay and looked around. The waves were rough and the water was freezing but food was number one. Marlene stuck her feet in first and took it out quickly.

" Just wait here. I think I can get a fish or two. I am used to cold water .. sort of". I said before jumping into the water. It was very cold but I dived under more. I was just glad I had feathers to keep me a little warm. I spotted a couple of fish and managed to catch one with was the size of my flipper. I breathed in the air as I rose to the top.

" Hey, Skipper. I got one"! Marlene called to me. I swam forward a little but got pulled back underwater. Glancing down at my foot, I saw seaweed wrapped around my foot. Trying to take the knot out wasn't working and air was needed. With a hard yank, It ripped with seaweed still knotted on. Quickly I reached the top and coughed and coughed. " What happened"? Marlene called from the shore. I swam over to the shore and placed my fish down.

" Got caught for a moment". I said pointing to my ankle with the green brace on it.I sat closer to her for warmth. Marlene snickered a little.

" Got stuck in seaweed"? She laughed. I rolled my eyes.

" Yeah haha . Now eat up before we have to find a way home. What did you catch anyways"? I asked her. She pointed a dead crab and a few tadpoles. I rose an eyebrow. " I'll stick to fish". I said slightly grossed out and she snorted.

" Penguins don't eat frogs do they"? She asked and I shook my head.

" And I not being the-". As I was talking she stuck a tadpole in my beak.

" Try it". She said gulping down hers. I gulped my down. Not half bad, really. Chewy and slimy mostly.

" Not that bad". I admitted and she smirked.

" Knew it". I rolled my eyes and I finished up the fish I caught." Want another"? She asked and gave me another. " So where are we heading "? She asked when we finished eating.

" Well I am pretty sure we are in Maine, so we have to keep going down". I told her and tried to get the seaweed off. She snickered. " Shut up". I muttered embarrassed. Yup, one things for sure. That's not coming off. " Ready"? I asked.

" I was born ready". She replied with a smirk.


	13. Chapter 13

Private P.O.V

I saw the armadillo kid coming and shook Mort awake.

" Hey, Mort. Wake up". I said and he came over to us.

" Is dis what you want"? The kid asked and showed me the compass. I nodded.

" Yeah, this is it. We should be on our way now. Thanks for your help". I said with a nod to the kid. " Come to the zoo if you need any help". I said and picked Mort up and placed him on my head. I looked where the needle point was pointing at; just flat dirt and dust for a while. I signed at waddled onward.

It had been 3 hours of tedious walking. We were most likely at the edge of Oklahoma or in Missouri by now. Water was not in sight and Mort wanted food. We panted as we walked through more desert.

" Don't worry Mort. I'll get you some fruit to eat once we reach those woods over there". I pointed to a jungle like area witch was a few miles away. The flat land made that easy to see.

" I like fruit". Mort said groggily. I just hope there was a pond or something in those trees cause I'm hungry too! My tongue felt as dry as sand paper and I already got a good sunburn on my face. When we reached the jungle area , there was a bunch of foxes there. I hid Mort behind me, he was easy prey for foxes.

" Hey, you tiny fox. Do you know where we are"? I asked a little black fox.

" Hey , another penguin"! The older red fox said.

I stopped dead.

" Another penguin? Like there was one here before"? I asked and Mort came next to me frighten by the foxes.

" Yeah, Crimson saw him. Hey, Crimson, tell them about the other penguin". The red fox said to an elder fox.

" He was a tall male and came with a male lemur". Could that possibly be one of the teammates? Couldn't be Skipper, he's too short. Could be Rico or Kowalski.

" Did the penguin have a Mohawk "? I asked and she shook her head.

" It's Kowalski"! I cried and jumped up.

"Mort, were gonna find Kowalski and Juilen "! I cried and Mort jumped up.

" FEET"!

" When was he here? Where did he go"? I asked them.

" I know"! The black fox said. " He and Russet got my friends out of a cage. He said he was heading home to NY. He left a day or two ago". I smiled brightly.

" I can't believe it! We gonna find our friends! Thank you foxes. Thank you so much"! I thanked them before yanking on Mort. " We gotta find them!We gotta find them! I am not gonna stop until we find them"!


	14. Chapter 14

Rico P.O.V

I dashed around and hid behind a tree, catching my breath. Solo was right next to me, catching her breath too. Maurice was up in the tree because he could climb. We stayed silent so the wolf wouldn't find us. All I could hear was my heat beating and Solo breathing along with mine. But soon Solo screamed.

" Rico, look out"! She cried as the wolf sliced my flipper with its teeth. I yelp loudly and kicked the wolf face and he stumbled back. " Run"! Solo screeched. I didn't move but growled at the wolf. " Rico, run"! Solo yelled again.

"No. Must fight". I muttered before jumping on the wolf neck and sliced his ear with my beak. The wolf hissed and frantically tried to get me off. I held on and kicked his neck and jumped off. The wolf howled and tackled into me. I landed with a thump but recovered quickly and jumped back on it neck. I rammed my foot into it neck and hit the nerve. I jumped off before the wolf fell from the KO. Maurice jumped out of the tree once it was safe. Solo looked at me in shock. " Not dead, KO". I said to her and she snapped out of shock. She gave me a good look and pointed to my flipper.

" Your bleeding. Do you have gauze in your stomach"? Solo asked and I regurgitated some.

" Thanks". I said to her as she wrapped it around my flipper. I almost nipped her from the stinging but I didn't. I nod to her and Maurice comes up to Solo.

" Anyone else injured"? He asked looking at both of us and we shake our heads. " Lets get going". I said and we began heading into SC.


	15. Chapter 15

Kowalski P.O.V

I caught up to Scarlet, Blaze and Russet who just woke Juilen. " More foxes? What will that silly flat headed penguin think"? Ring tail asked me and I signed.

" Julien, his name is Skipper. And he the complete opposite of silly you know". I said and I thought I heard yelling. " I think I heard something. Battle stances". I said and forgot they didn't know what that was. But Scarlet and Russet got ready to leap and Blaze growled. Ring tail hid in the back and I was in the middle. Blaze lashed his tail and bared this teeth.

" They try to touch my friends and they get a good bite"! He hissed with all his teeth showing.

" Same here"! Russet save bravely.

" Hey! Who's there? Show yourself"! Scarlet growled loudly and proudly.

" Ah! Foxes"! A voice screamed and then it hit me like lighting. Shocking and strong.

" Is that... PRIVATE"! I called very loud and slid down into the forest. Blaze, Scarlet and Russet on my tail. Then the penguin stopped dead.

" No, its your stupid imagination". Private muttered. I tapped on his shoulder.

" Do I look fake"? I asked him with a smile before he toppled me over.

" Kowalski, it really you"! He said with a hug and jumped back up. I scrambled back and the fox pups were in pouncing stances.

" Friend or Foe"? Blaze asked.

" Friend, teammate. Brother". I said and they relaxed.

" Okay good. Being locked inside a tiny cage for you whole life doesn't teach you to fight ". Scarlet said with a snort.

" Where is Juilen"? Mort asked me.

" He's coming. He back there". I said pointing behind me.

" Got a new team already"? Private joked with me. " No, but they will be helpful on missions. This little guy is Blaze, This little girl is Russet and this girl is Scarlet". I said pointing out my friends.

Private nodded. " I am Private". He said with a smile. " You guys seem pretty scary for pups"! Private said to them.

" We would seem scarier if we bitten you". Scarlet said with a smile.

"We should caught up with Mort and Juilen". I point in front of me. " Try stretching your legs you two. You'll need it".

I said and Blaze called. " Race you to Juilen"! And him, Scarlet and Russet bolted ahead.


	16. Chapter 16

Skipper P.O.V

We were walking down the snowy hills and Marlene started the conversation. " Do you think the others are close by"? She asked me.

" I'm not sure but maybe". I said looking ahead. Luckily the snow was disappearing but we couldn't find any food nor water. It was still freezing and I could tell Marlene wasn't doing so well.

" Skipper, I'm getting tired". She said wobbling to walk. I shook my head.

" You can't sleep or you'll go unconscious ". I said and I would be biting my lip if I had one.

" I'll try". She muttered and keep stumbling forward.

" Okay, we'll stop but you can't sleep". I said and pointed to another cave. She stumbled inside, half conscious , half not and stood there shivering. I waddling inside to and sat down and motioned her over.

" What"? She said groggily.

" Sit". I said and she obeyed and leaned agents my chest for warmth. It was still very cold in the cave but we have each other.

" You can sleep now". I said to her and right away she closed her eyes. I wanted to sleep too but if something came and we were both asleep. Not good. But after a few minutes, I was groggy too. But hissing snapped me out of it. I stayed were I was, not wanting to wake Marlene up. What could it been this time? " Who's in there"? A voice whispered and walked inside. It was a bobcat. It had misty green eyes and gray fur with black streaks and spots. It was an adult one and worst of all, it had two little gray kittens with her. Oh shit. I cursed inside my head. It smirked along with her kits.

" Dinner here". The big cat said licking her lips. I shook Marlene.

" Marlene, we got to go". I said worriedly and soon realized she was unconscious. Oh jeez. I picked Marlene up and placed her over my shoulder as the cat came closer. " I told you you shouldn't of fallen asleep". I told Marlene but mostly to myself. I slid past her.

" Hey"! She hissed and I was to late. I felt screams wanting to escape my beak as I felt it's teeth grip on my leg. I yelped and gave it a kick in face and it let go. I pick Marlene up but Again I was too slow as it bite my foot again. I tried kicking again but it didn't work and NOW I was screaming. I couldn't help it at all. It felt if it took my whole foot. I gave Marlene a good slap in the face. " Marlene, get up please"! I yelped and frantically tried kicking and got her awake. " What"? She asked still asleep.

" HELP"!

I screamed and gave it a kick in the noes. Her eyes flung open. " Ugh, dose this thing ever give up"? The little kitten hissed.

" No, no he doesn't ". Marlene said before jumping onto the bobcat. Marlene let her claws rake around its face and neck. It finally let go of my foot ( surprisingly still there XD ) and I gave it a good punch and yank on her back legs and she was dead. " Run"! One of the kitten squeaked and they both ran. Marlene turned to me and looked at my foot. " You should lay down ". She said. Before I could protest, she gave me the ' do it now ' look and I sat down. " Need something to stop the bleeding". She said to herself and out loud. " I'll be back". She said before disappearing outside the cave. All I could hope about is that this will not happen this the others.


	17. Chapter 17

Private P.O.V

We were in WV now and I was glad there was no more deserts. We talked most of the the time.

" Where did the sent you and Mort"? Kowalski asked me as Scarlet, Mort, Blaze and Russet went ahead and Ring tail fell behind a little.

" To a desert , I carried Mort most of the way. You never guess who I ran into". I said to him like a gossip group.

" Who"? Kowalski asked.

" I ran into the armadillo kid and he though I wanted a rematch. He gave me the compass though". I said to him. " And what up with foxes"? I asked him because I still had no idea.

" Oh! I met Russet when we were just about to go into the forest. I told her I had to get a compass inside a building and she thought I was insane. Inside was Blaze and Scarlet. They wouldn't survive cause they don't know how to hunt or fish so I told them they could come to the zoo". Kowalski explained.

" Do you think Skipper will approve"? I asked and he nodded.

" They could help on missions and they helped me out. I been teaching them how to hunt as well". Kowalski said back and Blaze called back.

" Speaking of hunting, can we get something to eat? There a stream over there"! Kowalski, me and Ring tail walked up to them.

" Alright , I want to see what you got". Kowalski told Blaze and he crouch over on the bank. " Try not to show your shadow, the fish will see it first". Kowalski said and Blaze backed up so they couldn't see his shadow. And quick as a flash he had a fish struggling in his claws.

" Thanks Kowalski"! Blaze said and nibbled on his catch. I cocked my head. The water was to shallow to go inside and I could catch it will my beak. I tapped on Blaze's shoulder.

" Think you can catch me one? I can only catch fish in deep waters". I explained and Blaze nodded.

" Sure"! He said and went back to the stream. Scarlet was already eating her fish and Kowalski was helping Russet who must be the same age as Blaze catch her fish. " Here". Blaze placed the fish on the ground. " If you want another one then just ask". He said with a smile before trotting over and sitting next to Russet. They would make a cute couple.I thought as I ate the rest of my fish.


	18. Chapter 18

Rico P.O.V

We were in West Virgina now and the weather was going easier on us. My flipper still ached but if I said anything, Solo would try to help. She so sweet!

" Look, here comes some trees". Maurice says pointing ahead. I nod.

" Any water"? I asked Solo and Maurice and they shrug.

" Maybe". Solo said.

" I'll go ahead and look. I'll yell if I see any danger". Maurice said before jumping into a tree and jumped into another.

" How about we take a little brake". She says and we sit down my the tree Maurice jumped out of. " You hungry"? She asked me worriedly. I shook my head. " Thirsty"? She asked me and I nodded. What she did next surprised me. She planted a little peck on my neck. " That help"? She said with a smile. I nod and kiss her cheek back. " For a crazy birdie, you got some beak". She said and tapped my beak with her flipper.

" Two sided". Was all I say to Solo at the time. I wonder if the others found love on this trip. Doubt it. Private kinda too little, Kowalski is a geek and Skipper prombly just doesn't.

" Can I ask you something"? She says to me and I nod again. " Why can't you speak right"? she asked me with caring eyes. I regurgitated the spell-and-speak I had and wrote it down.

" A mission gone wrong. It was stuff I was forced to drink and thankfully I can talk a little bit". I said and she felt the scar on my beak and when down to my chin. " Got a blade stuck on my beak when an enemy attacked us". I wrote down.

Solo blinked. " Who's us? You mentioned other penguins before". She said to me. I smiled a little but then frowned.

" They are my three friends who also get separated too. I am not sure where though". The spell and speak said and Solo petted my head.

" You'll see them again". I nodded and put the spell and speak away.

" You still go to MA"? I asked her sadly.

" Well.. I can't live at the zoo. But I'll stick around at the pond in the park. You come anytime and I'll come visit you". Solo said giving me another kiss on the corner of my beak. I nodded and Maurice came over.

" Hey you guys! There foxes here saying they saw penguins and lemurs come by yesterday"! That made me shot up and I winced when I remembered my flipper.

" Could that be your friends"? She asked Maurice and I.

" Positive. Not a lot of penguins are friends with lemurs, like Skipper for example". Maurice said and I snorted. " So true". Then I pulled on Solo flipper." Lets go "!

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. It took me 7 hours, I repeat, 7 hours to do the correction on a test. So here I am now! So there is so romance going on with Rico and Solo, also there is two other couples in this story. **


	19. Chapter 19

Skipper P.O.V

Marlene came back in a few minutes with some moss. Witch really I have no idea how she found some in the middle of snowy place. But I didn't question or complain. She placed it on my foot and ankle making me wince. " Sorry". She said and sat next to me close. It was cold and she was too. We were hugging again and looking into each other in the eyes. Her's were fill with worry but glowing brightly with faith and hope. And the next thing we knew, we were lean in closer. Closer and closer. I think Marlene realized what she was doing but still didn't stop. I didn't stop either. And then we were kissing. Her lips were gentle and held back, it was conspicuous . But very good , so I kissed back. It lasted for about six seconds and then it was silent. Marlene then put her head on her chest witch I didn't mind. I could tell she was going into sleep again and I couldn't blame her. But my head buzzed with questions.

_What just happened? Did really just kiss? Does that make it official or something? Did she put her head on me because she's just cold? What would the others think? Where are the others?_

I signed quietly. Love is always confusing. When she wakes up then it will tell. I planted a gentle peck on her forehead and she smiled inside of sleep. Morning will tell.

* * *

Sorry for short Skilene chapter. But don't worry, more is to come.


	20. Chapter 20

Private P.O.V

It was the next morning now. It was cloudy out and rain drizzled down so I hid down more in my grassy bed. No one else was up but me because the others took the late shift of guarding while I took the earliest. But a noise made me strain my ears to hear. It sounding barley understandable like gibberish. Gibberish... Rico?Rico! I thought and slid over into the woods. I could hear it getting louder and more understandable. My heart lifted and my feet ran into the woods deeper. " Rico? Rico"! I called through the trees.

" Private"? It called back. I slid through the trees and saw him, another penguin and Maurice.

" Hey, Rico! I can't believe it for the second time"! I said as slid up to them. Rico held out his arms.

" Hug"? He asked and I nodded and we hugged.

" I really thought we were only gonna find Kowalski and Juilen. I am glad you guys caught up". I said and released my hug.

" This one of your friends"? The female penguin asked Rico. He nodded with a smile. " Oh, I am Solo. But I am not solo any more". She said and motioned over at Rico.

" Were gone for only a week ". I laughed.

" Wait Kowalski? with you"? Rico asked with hope. I nodded.

"Juilen, Mort and Kowalski are here with us.

" No Skipper"? Rico asked with a deep frown.

" I thought you would have seen him. Marlene must be with him. They'll drive each other insane". I said with a snort. " And Kowalski is have his new friends joining the zoo. There fox pups. You'll meet them once you get there". I took him but I could tell he was thinking about Skipper. I signed, I was too.

" Lead the way, um Private right"? Solo asked me.

" Yup". I said and slid forward


	21. Chapter 21

Private P.O.V

It was the next morning now. It was cloudy out and rain drizzled down so I hid down more in my grassy bed. No one else was up but me because the others took the late shift of guarding while I took the earliest. But a noise made me strain my ears to hear. It sounding barley understandable like gibberish. Gibberish... Rico?Rico! I thought and slid over into the woods. I could hear it getting louder and more understandable. My heart lifted and my feet ran into the woods deeper. " Rico? Rico"! I called through the trees.

" Private"? It called back. I slid through the trees and saw him, another penguin and Maurice.

" Hey, Rico! I can't believe it for the second time"! I said as slid up to them. Rico held out his arms.

" Hug"? He asked and I nodded and we hugged.

" I really thought we were only gonna find Kowalski and Juilen. I am glad you guys caught up". I said and released my hug.

" This one of your friends"? The female penguin asked Rico. He nodded with a smile. " Oh, I am Solo. But I am not solo any more". She said and motioned over at Rico.

" Were gone for only a week ". I laughed.

" Wait Kowalski? with you"? Rico asked with hope. I nodded.

"Juilen, Mort and Kowalski are here with us.

" No Skipper"? Rico asked with a deep frown.

" I thought you would have seen him. Marlene must be with him. They'll drive each other insane". I said with a snort. " And Kowalski is have his new friends joining the zoo. There fox pups. You'll meet them once you get there". I took him but I could tell he was thinking about Skipper. I signed, I was too.

" Lead the way, um Private right"? Solo asked me.

" Yup". I said and slid forward


	22. Chapter 22

Rico's P.O.V

I was so happy we found Private and Kowalski but every time I look at or hear there voices I think where the heck is Skipper and Marlene? We waddled back to there little shelter. Three fox pups were playing in the stream and splashing Kowalski. " Come on, Kowalski! You taught us to fish, now teach us how to have fun"! A female pup said.

" Ask Private". Kowalski said getting the water off his notebook. "He off to find somewhere".

" Here"! I called to Kowalski and he jerked around.

" Holly, It really is you "! Kowalski said jumping out of the water and gave me a high five. " Where Skipper and Marlene"? Kowalski asked.

" Didn't find us". I said sadly.

" Wait a minute. I think I can figure out where they are. Private, you and Mort were transferred to Texas right"?

" Yeah so"? Private said.

" Rico, what state did they send you at"? Kowalski asked me.

" Indiana". I grunted.

" And I was at Florida. So they must of sent him above New york state. Like Vermont or into Canada". Kowalski stated.

" Still not to much help". Private muttered.

" Well they must be in new york by now, or close to it". Kowalski said and was once again lost in thought. The three Fox pups got into pouncing stances and showed there teeth.

" Kowalski, friends or foe"? A male fox pup growled.

" Friends". Kowalski said and they pranced up to me with smiles.

" Hi fella"! A female fox pup said.

" What your name"? The male pup asked.

" Rico". I said with a nod.

" I'm Russet". A red,white and black fox said.

" Blaze"! Squeaked the male pup.

" Scarlet". The more calmer female said. " Who are you"? Blaze asked my friend.

" I am Solo, Rico boyfriend". Solo said with a smile.

" Whoa , hold up. You got a girlfriend in a week"? Kowalski asked me surprised.

" Yup, mine". I said and wrapped my flippers around her neck. Solo laughed.

" You made the message clear". Kowalski said and I snorted.

" Hey, she's not the only one who got a boyfriend". Russet said with a bright smile.

" Me"! Blaze squeaked the announcement.

" And you thought it was Private". Russet said.

" What"? Private squeaked at looked at Kowalski bewildered. I was cracking up now.

" I hoped it wasn't". Kowalski said with his flippers in the air in defeat . " Anyways, were leaving the shelter in a hour or so. We have to get to NY before Alice sends everyone on a search party". Kowalski said and I shrugged.

" Alright".

" You hungry"? Blaze asked me and I nodded.

" I can catch you some. Kowalski taught me how and he know everything"! Blaze squeaked.

" Besides get a girlfriend in a week". Private said with a smirk.

" Look who's talking". Kowalski shot back and Private zipped his beak up.

" This place is cool. Let see 3 lemurs, 4 penguins, 3 fox pups and soon another penguin and an otter. That must be one big zoo". Solo said to me.

" There's Elephants there". I said and her eyes widen.

" I hope friend over foe"! She squeaked.

" All zoo animals are friends". I said and pointed to Juilen who was dancing with Maurice and Mort. " Annoying friend". Solo smirked.

" Got that for sure". She said.

" Hey, want you fishes or not"! Blaze called and we slid over to him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the somewhat longer chapie. And please review, even if you hated it. **


	23. Chapter 23

No one P.O.V because almost everyone is together.

After Rico, Solo and Maurie's arrival we all sat down to chat. Kowalski, Rico, Private, Solo, Ring tail, Mort, Maurice, Scarlet, Blaze and Russet all sat down in the grass. " What happened with your flipper"? Blaze asked Rico and Solo.

" He had to fight a wolf and it bit his you could have ran you know ". Solo said and Rico shrugged.

" You can't stop a psychopath when it was to fight". Private joked.

" You alright"? Scarlet asked him and Rico nodded quickly.

" So can someone tell us what the heck happened before this? Like how you all got separated"? Russet said and Blaze and Scarlet nodded.

" You'll think I'm insane , for like the 3rd time". Kowalski said.

" Well to me, going into a hunters building house is suicidal". Russet said back.

" But I'm not even injured plus we found Scarlet and Blaze". Kowalski said back.

" If I stayed inside there for another week, I would have a real panic attack". Scarlet said with a nod.

" I am surprised I haven't". Maurice said.

" Did at first". Rico told Maurice and he shrugged.

" But we want to know because it not likely 3 penguins and 3 lemurs get separated". Blaze said.

" To start, It wasn't 3 penguins who were pulled apart. It was 4 penguins, 3 lemurs and 1 otter". Kowalski said a little sad.

" So Solo got separated"? Scarlet asked. Kowalski shook his head.

" Our leader was the fourth penguin. And he somewhere out there, I know it". Private said.

" And the otter"? Russet asked.

" That's our friend Marlene, She and Skipper are really good friends, best friends even". Private said to them.

" Anyways, what happened starts with a dolphin". Kowalski said.

" A dolphin, like a cuddly cute thing"? Solo asked.

" Most, but this one is deadly". Rico said.

" Go on". Russet said curiously.

" He captured us. Us is Private, Rico, Maurice , Mort , Juilen and me. Along with Skipper and Marlene". Kowalski explained. " He has a ray where it separates us into completely different places. Like Me and Juilen were in the woods, Private and Mort at the desert, Rico and Maurice at the beach and we think Marlene and Skipper in a snowy place". Kowalski paused to let it sink in.

" That must be one messed up dolphin". Blaze said and Russet snickered.

" He has a robotic eye and everything"! Private squeaked.

" Skipper would kill us right now if he knew we were telling you this". Kowalski said.

" Why's that"? Solo asked.

" Well he's paranoid with new people". Private said.

" With everything really". Kowalski said.

" He sound like a great penguin". Scarlet said sarcastically.

" He's not just paranoid. He's caring and kind". Private said a little upset and he almost growled. Rico repeated what he said earlier.

" Two sided".

" Anyways, the chains were too short so we had to put our feet on the person under us. Thank god that they were too short because if they weren't then every one of us would have to be in different places". Kowalski said.

" And you know this how"? Solo asked Kowalski.

" I had my feet on Maurie's shoulders and I heard Skipper apologize about his feet on Marlene shoulders". Kowalski explained.

" And well the ray hit all of us and we were all separated". Private ended the story.

" Whoa". Blaze said with wide eyes.

" Is that normal for you guys? Scarlet asked.

" Normal as rain on a cloudy day". Private said and the other penguins looked at him. " What? Haven't heard that metaphor before"? Rico just shrugged.

"No". Kowalski said simply.

" Well not that normal but it happen a lot". Private said with a pout.

Kowalski looked up at the sky. " I think we should get some sleep. We need it for tomorrow and I think we'll reach the zoo by then".


	24. Chapter 24

It was time to go and Rico was packing thing in his stomach. Mostly fish and fruit. Private was chatting with Solo, Scarlet, Blaze and Russet about their adventures. Kowalski was trying to get the lemurs moving. Rico slurped up the last fish and waddled over to Private. " So you have to stop a duckling"? Solo asked.

" Like the tiny little yellow duckling"?

" It had all of our abilities". Private explained.

" Witch are"? Blaze asked Private. " Well mine is to trick people with cuteness , Rico is his craze for TNT , Kowalski is his smartness and Skipper is his cleverness and fighting skills". Private explained.

" He took a liking in music and dancing so it all worked out". Kowalski said as we started walking.

" Hold the phone, so if Eggy got all of your traits, than who's trait was it that they like music and dancing"? Scarlet asked. " All of us really. Rico and Skipper like rock and roll, Private like his happy music and I like whatever kind". Kowalski answered her. She shrugged.

" What is that duck up to now"? Blaze asked us. " He was dancing with Juilen, so our job was done". I said back.

" Hey, wait up"! Ring tail called from far back. I signed, this was gonna be a long day.


	25. Chapter 25

**love this chapter. One, because 23 is my favorite number and Two because there is more Skilene!**

Skipper P.O.V

I came back into the cave with a couple tadpoles and a few tiny fish. Marlene was already awake and was leaning on the wall. " You got some tadpoles"? She asked me and I nodded. I handed her some and she gave me another kiss on the cheek.

" Oh, um thanks"? I almost asked.

Marlene frowned. " You didn't want me too"? She asked me.

I blinked. " No, I just didn't see it coming". I said and sat down next to her. I pat the ground, telling her to eat and sit. She slid down and nibbled on the tadpole.

" How's you foot? Does this hurt"? She asked.

" No- yes"! I yelp as she pressed down.

" Sorry". She apologizes and feels it lightly.

" Could you swim alright"? She asked me. I nodded and slightly rolled my eyes.

" I want to start trying to get the New york tomorrow. My foot feels somewhat better, at least I can walk and swim on it ". I said and she looked doubtful.

" You sure"? She asked me. I nod and eat another tadpole.

" They boys will think I'm crazy eating frogs.I'm like half otter". I say with a snort.

" I am half penguin. I can fight as good as Private or maybe Kowalski". Marlene said and gulped down another one. " And I eat fish". She said.

" True". I said and gave her the last tadpole.

" No, you can have it. I not hungry". Marlene said but her stomach growing said other wise.

" I can hear your stomach you know ". I said but I said the wrong words as my stomach growled too.

" And I can hear yours". She teased.

" Hmm. Then you have half and I have the other half". I said and she nodded.

" Alright". I cut it in half and gave her her piece. She chewed it down quickly. " I swear, you and your team are like peacemakers". Marlene laughed.

" That's one way, but It would be chaos without us". I smirked. " Like you did when you wanted to do a game night. Private still has a scar from feet crazed Mort biting him". I shuddered.

" Hey, me and you are the only close neighbors. I never know what the heck to expect from you guys! And to think just a week ago we were chained up to the wall". Marlene said to me.

" I am just glad that we were too lazy to keep our feet in the air. Imagine trying to find 6 animals in completely opposite places. Now we just have to find 6 animals in 3 opposite places". Marlene rolled her eyes and came closer for warmth. Now it was my turn to fall asleep. Thank god I was a light sleeper. I closed my eyes in bliss before letting darkness of sleep take over.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey, guys"! Private called to the bunch of animals. " The park is just over there"! Private squeaks and we go into our groups. Group 1, Blaze, Private, Russet and Kowalski crosses the street. Then group 2, Scarlet, Maurice, Ring tail , Rico and Solo cross next. Then there was the park.  
The grass was bright green and flowers bloomed around. The sky was completely clear and there wasn't many sun beamed down and the birds chirped on this morning. Perfect.

Solo tugged at Rico flipper. " Can you show me the pond here"? She asked him and he nodded.

" K'walski , Solo gonna live at pond. Be back". Rico called and disappeared with his girlfriend. The two groups formed into one and Private spoke up.

" What about the pups"? Private asked.

" They added a new habitat before we left. It was an extra in case any animals were found. So Blaze, Scarlet and Russet all you have to do walk up to the zoo keeper and she'll put you in habitat". Kowalski explained to the fox pups as we reached the zoo gates.

" Got it". Blaze said and the other two nodded. We slide inside the zoo and everyone separated. Blaze, Scarlet and Russet went to Alice while Juilen , Maurice and Mort headed to their habitat. Private, Kowalski and Rico headed to their habitat, half expecting to find Skipper.

Pure disappointment stung them as they found the HQ had no life in it. " Do you think they could be..."? Private asked Kowalski, unable to finish that horrible dreading sentence.

" I don't think so. Its hard for them to go down. Lost would be a better word". Kowalski said as they sat down.

" Should we go and look for them"? Private asked and sat on his bunk.

" It's better to say here. They are prombly on their way now safe and sound". Kowalski reassured. That was true, they shouldn't be worrying to much ..yet.


	27. Chapter 27

Skipper P.O.V

It was snowing to start the foggy day. Great, that's all we needed. More snow. The sun was blocked by the swirling gray clouds and wind howled, making a shine go down my spine.I waddled up to Marlene and tapped her shoulder but got a kick in the gut. After a few dizzy seconds, I stumbled back up and gave her a good shake. " What"? She mumbled groggy.

" We need to leave now before the snow starts getting heavy". I said brushing off my nausea from the kick.

" Alright". She said with a stretch.

" The kick in the gut is a nice wake up call". I muttered to her.

" I didn't feel you kick me". Marlene said and I snorted.

" No, I went to wake you up and got a kick back". I said to her as we started walking outside the cave.

" Ow, sorry"! She squeaked.

" Do you think the others are at the zoo by now"? I asked her while getting snow off my head.

" Maybe. Where are we now"? Marlene asked me.

" I think NH maybe Vermont". I said looking around and got some snow off of her head.

" Thanks". Marlene said and we continued walking. But suddenly I heard growling and we jerked around. There stood a pure white arctic fox with it teeth bared. It black rimmed, bright rage-filled yellow eyes glared at us. It's black noes in the air and black, sharp claws gripped onto the frozen ground.

" Oh shit". I wasn't the kind of penguin to swear but now seem good. Then Marlene tripped over a snow cover log.

" Ahhh"! She hissed in pain and panic.

" Uh.. um". I muttered looking around. Running was our last option really. My foot was killing me already and we haven't even walked a mile. I could tell Marlene was in pain too, the expression on her face. Her face looked up at me worriedly and eyes dulled with fright. Oh great, fighting. The one time I don't want to fight , I have to.

" What? Afraid little birdie? Afraid that I'll get your girlfriend"? The fox taunted me. Then I jumped into it's back but fell off quiet quickly. I felt the cold icily ground beneath my spine. I saw Marlene nip at its feet but she got flung away too.

" You alright"? I asked her and she nodded.

I gave it another go and jumped onto it's furry, gray and white back. Once again it jerked me off and I flew through the air. I groaned as I felt a hard, froze rock agents me cheek. Once again I stumbled up and I went for the feet this time and Marlene got onto it's back. I felt it's claws rake across my beak. The last thing I saw was the black curled claws across one side of my face. Then everything started getting blurry and my head spun like crazy. " M-Marlene"? I asked before stumbling into darkness.

* * *

**What happened to Skipper? Is the fox dead? Is Marlene hurt also? You just have to wait to see.**


	28. Chapter 28

Skipper P.O.V

I woke up and the first thing I saw was the snow. I moaned to signal I was awake and Marlene placed me down.

" How are feeling"? She asked looking around the area.

" Fine". I said shaking my head and cracking my neck. " How is your foot"? I ask her.

" I was a dislocated bone again. I fixed it about an hour ago". She said and felt my foot; it twitched a little.

" How long was I out"? I asked her.

" Not too long. Half an hour 45 minutes or so. We'll be in NY pretty soon". Marlene said and felt the cut on my cheek.

"Alright". I said sitting up and looking around.I saw a couple of house here and there covered in snow. Only silence but the wind whispered every once in a while. I pat the snow ground next to me and she sat down for warmth. I could tell she was being gentle over my minor injuries. I was still pretty dizzy but I didn't want her to know. I gave her a peck on the forehead for no reason really. " Thanks". I mutter to her and stands up.

" We should get going ". I said and she looked at me worriedly.

" You sure, you seem pretty dizzy". She warned me but I shook my head.

" I am sure". I said and she got up and we walked slowly at first.

" Is that fox dead"? I asked her after a minute or two.

" Yeah, she mess with us and she's dead"! Marlene said with some sass. I smirked. She's so cute when she sassy. I thought inside my head. " Just wondering. It was all blurry so I couldn't see nor hear". I told her and flung some snow of my shoulders and head. After a good few minutes of silence I heard Marlene speak up again. " I am pretty sure we're in New York now. The zoo is only a couple miles away". Marlene said. But a couple miles is like months for me. I thought was I impatiently.


	29. Chapter 29

Skipper P.O.V

I groggy stumbled over to the park's gate door and opened it a crack. " Come on". I told Marlene and we scurried on inside the park. It was a little gloomy because night was arriving soon. The bright moon hung in the sky, lighting off a dim light to see each other. Clouds were not in sight and a few gleaming stars beamed down. Marlene eyes glittered in the moonlight.

" Ah, home at last". Marlene said and I twirled her around. I had to give myself a good whack on the back of head to stay awake and help my vision stay normal. She spun me around next and I laughed. I twirled her around and she stumbled around. I laughed and she did too. I felt her tail tickle my beak and I sneezed. I guess Marlene found that cute as she did it again. She laughed as we spun each other to the zoo. When we were there at the zoo gates and in front of the clock tower we each gave each other one last spin. " Marlene, if you spin me again I'll fall into the snow". I said trying to get rid of my dizziness.

" This has been quite a trip, Skips". Marlene said with a sign. She was happy to come home but she knew that it would be hard to find any time with the penguin she loved.

" And I know how to end it". I said with a smirk before planting a kiss on her lips. I felt her paws press my neck in more for a kiss and I did the same with her. God, we must of been there for a good 15 seconds but had to stop to get some air. " I'll come back to you cave in the morning. You need the sleep". I said and she shook her head.

" Look at you. Your still bleeding for the wolf attack. At least let me take you to you habitat". Marlene said with begging eyes. I signed with a smile.

"Alright you, lets go. And don't let the others know. That all I need". I muttered before we headed inside the zoo gates.

* * *

**How is that for SkipperXMarlene? I hope it was okay. Please review. And there is only like 2 or 3 chapters left. But if I get 10 reviews, I will put up a squeal. Enjoy!**


	30. Chapter 30

Private P.O.V

I glanced at the clock in the HQ; 10:00 PM. I silently groaned and peered at Kowalski and Rico. They were sound asleep, snoring away. I scrambled out of my bunk and tiptoed up the ladder. I froze when I heard Kowalski mutter something in his sleep and toss. I mentally signed and continued up. I felt a wave of cool, late fall breeze reach my feathers as I hopped onto the platform. The wind is howling like a swirling storm and snowflakes floated down gently. I jumped from the island to the habitat fence and slipped though. It was really quiet at the zoo without the lemurs loud music and Skipper's yells at them. You couldn't hear Marlene loud snoring nor her yelling. I waddled in the direction of the clock tower, a common recon place. I squinted my eyes and more snow drizzled down harder. I pulled out the grappling gun and shot it across. I was pulled off my feet and landed onto the tower safely. Voices made me stop in my tracks. _what would the others think if they saw me here at lights out time?_ I stained my ears to hear giggling. Giggling? I hid behind the bell and hear more giggling and laughs. I peaked around to see Skipper sitting on the ground, laughing.

" I told you I would fall into the snow". Skipper laughed and scrambled up. _Who the heck is he talking too?_

Then I peered my head out more to see Marlene. She was the source of the giggling and still was. Then Skipper got up and pushed Marlene into the snow. " Your lucky your hurt. Cause if you weren't then I would push you back". Marlene tried to sound threatening but had a smile on with amused eyes.

" Sure you would". Skipper said and Marlene scrambled up.

" Just you wait". Marlene smirked witch seemed to faze Skipper a little.

" We should head back to the habitat. Maybe the others are there". Skipper responded, glancing back at the gates. Marlene nodded. " Alright, Goodbye kiss"? She asked.

_Did she just say goodbye __kiss?_

" Your heading to your habitat? Why don't you stop by at my place"? He asked. Marlene smiled. " Alright. But I still want my kiss".

_Okay she did say __kiss... __wait what?_

Skipper smiled back. " You wish is my command". He said and my jaw dropped as they started making out.

_Okay, did __not __see that coming. Are they even breathing? _

They came a part and Marlene nuzzled Skipper's neck before smiled at each other. " Now don't tell the others. Just keep it a secrete for now, okay"? Skipper asked. " Alright, as you say". She said.

I jerked my neck back behind the bell. _What did I just witness? _


	31. Chapter 31 the last chapter

Skipper P.O.V

We walked into the zoo and most of the animals were asleep right now. We were silent the whole way to the penguin habitat. I hopped inside first and Marlene followed in second. Private was sitting on his bunk and Kowalski and Rico were playing chess. " Hi, Skippah"! Private squeaked and went for a hug but stopped seeing his injured appearance.

" Well this story should be interesting. Let me get some fresh gauze first". Kowalski said and left the room for a second. He came back out. " So what happened to you guys"? Kowalski asked us as he got the old gauze off.

" We were transferred to Maine in a cave first". Marlene started and I went into the story.

" Then a hunter came and chased us out of the cave". Marlene started next and we went back and forth.

" I dislocated my ankle but we stayed in an old badger home".

" We went to find food and I got caught in seaweed. Explains the green brace on my leg".

"We found another cave and I went unconscious".

"Then a bobcat came and I swear it had my whole foot"!

" I killed it and we stayed in the cave for a couple of days to recover".

" We walked some more".

" Then a Arctic fox came and my foot wasn't fully healed".

" I wasn't paying attention and tripped on a log and dislocated my foot AGAIN".

"We then killed the fox and I went unconscious and woke up a few hours ago".

" Here we are now". Marlene ended the story.

" God, the worst thing for us is that Rico had to fight a wolf and only got a little bite. Now your is a story"! Private said.

" It was so cold there, I never been so cold"! Marlene squeaked and Kowalski fix a little cut on her arm. Suddenly red, black and white fox pups jumped into the HQ. Marlene yelped and we both got into fighting stances.

" Hey, Kowalski"! A little female said.

" Okay, what up with foxes"? I asked.

" Yeah, I don't like surprises". Marlene said and I agreed with a nod.

" Oh, on my little trip I found Russet in the woods. And we found Scarlet and Blaze in cages and I told them they could stay at the zoo". Kowalski said and A little fox pranced up to me.

" Whoa, what happened to you"? The little fox asked. " Oh, and I am Blaze". The red fox said.

" We got attacked by a fox actually". Marlene said. Another fox bounded up to us and brushed her tail across blaze's back.

" I'm Russet".

"I'm Scarlet. And are you two the otter and penguin that they couldn't find"?

" That would be us". Marlene said with a nod. " I'm Marlene".

"And I'm Skipper". I say to the fox pups. " It's nice to meet you 3". I said to them and Rico nudged Kowalski.

" Solo". Rico said.

" Oh, also on this trip Rico ran into a penguin Solo and she lives in the park here". Kowalski explained.

" She's his boyfriend". Scarlet said.

" That's Rico for ya". I say with a smile.

" Hey, guys. I am going back to my habitat. I can sleep for once without shivering in fear and coldness for once". Marlene said and bounded up the ladder. I wanted her to stay but I bit my tongue and shut up.

" That's for sure". I said and turned back to the boys.

" So were did you guys get separated too"? I asked them as the fox pups played.

"Texas". Private said.

" Florida". Rico said second.

" Indianian". Kowalski said.

" I meet up with Kowalski first and then Rico came later on" Private said.

" And I would have gotten here sooner if we didn't get attacked by everything in sight". I said.

" I didn't run into any body but the armadillo kid at first. He help me and Mort but other than that, everything went fine". Private said and jumped onto his bunk.

" You should get some sleep to, Skippah. You look exhausted". Private told me and I nodded. I hopped onto my bunk and looked inside the HQ. It was good to be home.

* * *

**The end! I will write a squeal if I got 10 reviews! I will write another story tomorrow so for now, peace out and bye! **


End file.
